Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20181019202353
It was a while since I last commented on 'Destiny', so I'm catching up with latest chapter here. I didn't expect Azul's team to get to Eastgate's border so quickly – well, they are not at the border exactly yet, but certainly not very far from it. Taevar probably isn't such a big county after all. ;P It also surprised me that there was only one group of soldiers in that border town, because usually it takes more than that to effectively control the conquered territory, and I also had to give some suspense of disbelief at the fact that the town was completely abandoned, with all the citizens enslaved and no people at all left behind... Though it's quite possible that a good number of Tavaer citizens fled into the mountains at the approach of Esmerld army, and there is going to be a hidden resistance/guerrilla force fighting Esmerld in the conquered territories. It's great that travelling by railroad allowed Martes to show off his technical talents – he gets so enthusiastic when he works with machinery, and he is one of my favourite characters. Good to see that Martes and Azul had a nice heart to heart talk, and whatever happens, Azul had her friends with her. And Azul and Ronza's relationship... I can't say that they became closer to being friends, but at least they are not flinging insults at each other at the first opportunity, and that's a progress. I think I already mentioned this, but the way Azul's curse manifests is both creepy and awesome – the scene when an ice wall formed to shield her from a sniper's bullet was really impressive, as well as the scene when Azul sent the ice wave to kill said sniper. It seems that the curse is pretty determined to keep Azul alive by whatever cost... even if the magic drains Azul every time it's used. Actually, it creates an interesting contrast between Ronza, who is completely in control of the curse's magic and only uses it when necessary, and Azul, whose magic manifests sporadically and uncontrollably and is mostly directed by emotions. And Mirage finally appeared! :D She is the only ray of sunshine in all the gloom that surrounds Tavaer now. The scene when she tried to convince Azul that she was dreaming and began eating hay to prove that she was a horse was absolutely hilarious! Though in retrospect Mirage’s actions could have condemned Azul and her friends to death from starvation, so she isn’t exactly innocent... And thinking about it, it’s interesting that Mirage attempted to run away from Azul and others instead of trying to fly away – so what if she has some kind of injury that prevents her from flying? Then she and Shatter would have something in common. ;P Cause I already wonder how long Shatter will manage to keep his condition a secret, since Azul already notices that he favours his front legs and limps from time to time, though so far she presumes that it's due to his wound. But I can already see that Mirage and Shatter’s relationship is going to be pretty interesting, given that they certainly didn’t start it on a good note. *whispers* I kind of ship this two. Shatter’s seriousness would balance Mirage’s light-hearted demeanor, so at least they have a potential to turn into an awesome pair, be it as a couple or just friends. Speaking about Tavaer, Eastgate and other worldbuilding aspects... If I get it right, 'Destiny' takes place in the same world as 'Unsung Heroes', 'Accused', 'Tears of the Oceans' and other of your stories that you turned from fanfiction into original? If so, how does it correspond with the rest of your stories? Given the steampunk element, events of 'Destiny' probably take place after TotO? And even though 'Destiny' is its own independent story that takes place away from Mossflower and Sampetra, is there any chance that places or events of other trilogies would be referenced or name-dropped? It's just that shared universe provides so many opportunities to tie all of your stories together, especially since many are already connected. ;)